


Every love story needs a co-author

by rabauke_2504



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay as an author, F/M, The Commander's personal log entries, captain curiosity strikes again, the struggle of writing, when beta reading is taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabauke_2504/pseuds/rabauke_2504
Summary: While traveling through a hard part of space Chakotay finds relaxation in writing. One evening his Captain volunteers spontaneously as his beta-reader and writing will never be the same again.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Every love story needs a co-author

**Author's Note:**

> A very big thank you to the ladies from the J/C Corner who always inspire me and managed it to get me into writing. Especially to WishfulThinker87 who encouraged me to publish this little piece here and who is a wonderful beta reader. Thank you so much my dear :) This one is for you. 
> 
> English is not my native language and this is my very first work. So please be kind. I am still learning :)

First Officer's log supplemental: 

What a day this has been. Kathryn, or better Captain Janeway, came to my quarters to discuss some urgent ship's business. I was off-duty, had already made myself comfortable and started writing. It's what keeps me sane nowadays in this difficult part of space. When she entered I offered her a cup of coffee and a seat on the couch. It was no surprise that she accepted this offer more than gladly after the long and tiring day she'd had. Being the gentleman I am, I stood up and went to the replicator to get Kathryn's favourite - coffee, black, hot. In my hurry I forgot that I placed my pad on the coffee table without locking it. 

Unfortunately, "Captain Curiosity" as I love to call Kathryn sometimes, was on duty again. She just grabbed my pad and started reading. I didn't notice at first because I was in front of the replicator with my back to her. It wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't just left my story in the middle of a love scene. "Is that really it?" Kathryn asked me. I was wondering what she was referring to. So I turned around and saw her lifting her left eyebrow in her typical manner and waving the pad slightly in front of her. I gazed at her, with panic surely written in my eyes. She had just read the "smutty" interaction between my two main characters who were secretly in love with each other and finally taking this big step in their relationship. I'd be lying if I told you that I don't think of Kathryn and me whilst writing about them.

"I mean Chakotay,“ she laid the pad back on the coffee table and got up from the couch. "Do you think your heroes would be satisfied by this 'quickie'? You write that they've loved each other for a long time and then when you finally describe their consummation the reader only gets a few kisses and the missionary position?“ She was now right in front of me. I looked down into her sparkling eyes and could feel the heat radiating from her body. I couldn't form coherent words, she was just too close. So I just stared right into her eyes when I heard her continue "Well… I guess I'd better show you how it’s done. We don’t want to disappoint your readers, do we?“ Still, I couldn’t respond. I just stood there rooted to the spot. Then all of a sudden I felt her soft lips making a connection with mine. It took me a second to register what was about to happen and then I instantly responded to her sweet, hot kisses as if it was the most natural thing, as if I’ve never done anything else. We were so consumed with each other that I can’t really remember how we made it to my bedroom. 

What happened there was real an eye opener and the smutty scene from my story is now successfully rewritten. Since that evening Kathryn has become somewhat of an inspiration for my writing and the co-author of my life.

– End log.


End file.
